To Cherish
by liznightangel
Summary: Ever since Mabel arrived he knew there was something special about her, but just how special he would soon find out. And would Mabel weighed down by the stress of saving an entire island on her own let her guard down long enough to be cherished the way she's always needed.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the epilogue for my newest story, itt get very smutty, and this one will not get smutty. Sorry for anyone who felt it was to long a wait to post my next one but my internet at home is still down and my brain exploding with 3 other stories It forget to much by the time this one is done, oh yah and Im still going crazy from to much snow. It was so crazy I tortured a snowman to death and posted it on you tube in a video titled Frosty Gets it, with a picture of a snowman in a skillet.

Epilogue

Owent able to sale or return, rivers werent blowing, crops were failing and animals were grumpy, and worse everyone was losing hope.

Little did I know that today was the beginning of all that changing, the day I met her., Mabel.

Id ever seen, similar to a chocolate bar, that my cousin would love to eat She had brown hair with a red tint that went to her shoulders and an was dressed in orange work clothes with a pair of work gloves, and an old rucksack on her back.

t seen you around here before, you must be the new farmer, Is apprentice yes I am, I**, she says shaking my hand firmly back. **

**, I ask her as she takes her hand back. **

**d heard your cousin was seen playing with down here.**Actually I have it, she blew it and a bunch of wild animals started to follow her and I to it away to prevent her from getting you can have it.

**ve helped me out a lot.s in my stomach. Before she left I gave her my extra hammer getting me another thank you and grateful smile as she left with a little wave. **

**Later that day Id come to visit many times that week even helping Chloe get the chimney unstuck at our shop, and then later that day I heard it, a sound I hadnd work herself till passing out, climb mountains, and was spotted by Luke traveling through the Fugue Forest on several occasions when shed share that burden with me, or any one else as the island slowly began to improve and with her hear, and everything she does to help people it would seem it was the least we could do.**


	2. Falling

Ch 1

Mabel's p.o.v.

It had been a long day, and I was looking forward to going home for a soak in the hot springs later when I ran into Julius. He's been trying to woo Candace and he was looking for some special gems for a gift.

So I decided to help, because Julius and Candace are great friends, but also I could sell the excess ores to expand my house. Having a little more room would be great so my bed's not in my kitchen.

Sadly most of my funds have gone to my fields, animals and this quest to ring all the bells. I've rang them all once, but now I'm trying to get the hero title so I can ring them all at once. Which means I need to go gangbusters on my farm.

Its close to lunch time so I stop in town to grab some mushroom rice, for Owen. I know the guys got to be hungry. Then I run up to the church and hop onto the mine cart. I love the mine cart, not only does it save time but its like an a mini coaster. Before I know it I'm at the Garmon mine district.

I pull out my hammer and begin my descend into the mines saying hi to Chloe on the way in, remembering to give her the cool shell I found. "Hey Chloe how far down is your cuz.", I yell.

"He's pretty deep Mabel but for some reason he forgot his lunch today.", she says, "No prob, I brought extra so if I see him I'll share.", I say smiling as I head down. I loved coming out to Garmon most for one main reason, my best friend Owen. When he smiles at me I feel like I can do anything. And with the weight of an island on my shoulders I need all the encouragement I can get even though me and Finn are in this on my own. Finn had decided to hang at the spring today since watching me mine gets boring.

I go down a few floors before I start hammering away since I need to work and haven't seen Owen yet.

After a few I see a figure come up a set of stairs and spot the spiky red hair of my crush and best friend.

I look up smiling as he comes closer. "Hey Owen, I was wondering when I'd run into you .", I say cocking my head as he gives me his sweet lopsided grin.

"Hey Mabel didn't expect to see you here today, thought you were fishing.", he says.

"I'm still going fishing later but Julius asked me to help him with a stone for a brooch he's making for his Candy.", I say grinning "You leaving early today?",

"Oh I forgot my lunch so I was headed up for a bite to eat.", he replies.

"Oh that reminds me,", I say as I pull my rucksack off and reach in. "I brought you some lunch.", I say handing him the container from Yolanda's.

"Wow, thanks Mabel, I can always count on ya. . why don't you have a sit with me while I eat this and keep me company.", he says smiling at me.

"Sure.", I say as we each pop a squat (for those who don't know it means to sit down.). And I lean onto the wall. "So what have you been up to today?". he says politely digging in while I smile and try to think what I did.

"Let's see, I guess the usual you know harvested, planted and watered some crops, harvested from the birds and cattle then let them out for the day. Then I got some lumber, and while I was that way I picked up the stuff so before I went to town I could impregnate one of my cows and did that and then I went to town hall to purchase the plot by the water wheel so I can fill it with trees.", I said chewing my lip while unconsciously counting on my fingers to see if I forgot to do something. Hmm come to think of it if I fix up that old mill on my property I can save myself some time.

As usual Owen has a genuine and thoughtful look of interest. "You've had a busy day today already then.", he says. "Yea I guess you get used to it, eventually.", I say.

"Well if you need any help I can come by Thursday on my day off.", he says and it makes me feel so warm at the thought.

"I can't ask that Owen, it's your only day off.", I say not wanting him to sacrifice his day off for me.

"Naw I don't mind Mabel, besides you do so much for others around here, you can accept a little help once in a while.", he says leaning forward a moment to push a strand of hair behind my ear and I feel myself blushing a little as I chew my top lip.

"Thanks Owen, I'll take your offer into consideration.", I say smiling as he gives me this look where his eyes are searching mine like he's trying to decide something.

"Hey Mabel, try not to overwork yourself , I don' t wanna see you getting sick or hurt.", he says leaning over putting a hand on mine.

"Thanks for worrying Owen, but I'll be ok.", I say smiling. "So how's your luck down here been today?" I ask. "It's been good so far", he says rubbing the back of his head. "mostly hitting iron and junk though.",

"Well I guess I better get back to work.", I say grabbing for my hammer only to be pulled into one of Owen's hugs. I swear he gives the best hugs. "Yea thanks for lunch Mabel, take care of yourself." he says "and if you need me I'm just a few floors down."

He heads back down as I get back to hammering. After 4 hours all I've got to show for my efforts today is a lot of junk ore and some salt. But I did find lots of yummy mushrooms while mining.

As I hit the next rock gas shoots out and by the color it's a bad gas so I jump back and look for cover only to hit a section of brittle floor dodging the poison gas and the ground under me gives and I can't help but scream as I fall and catch my arm on a jagged edge cutting it yelling "Owen!" before hitting my head as I land a few floors down I see a blurred out line running for me yelling my name worriedly as I try to push myself up before things go dark.

Owen's p.o.v.

It's been 4 hours since I've seen Mabel and as usual she stays on my mind as I work. She's always had uncanny timing and I was so grateful she brought me a lunch. I was about to swing my hammer down when I heard some rocks falling a floor above me as I hear a loud scream from Mabel as I hear her yell my name. I drop my hammer running up the stairs "Mabel!", I shout repeatedly as I spot a spot where a lot of rocks have fallen and I spot Mabel trying to get up.

She has blood trickling from her head and she's struggling to get up as I run to her "Mabel!", I shout again as she faints forward but this time I'm to her side and drop to grab her as she falls forward.

I then notice her arm is also hurt and bleeding pretty bad as I pick her up bridal style and hold her close to me. "Come on Mabel wake up let me know your ok.", I say standing with her in my arms. She's so light despite how strong she is. I carry the passed out farmer out of the farm where my uncle spots me and runs up to us.

"Mabel!, Owen, What happened to her.", he asks. "I think she hit a bad floor section and fell through. I heard her scream, and went running.", I say heading for the mine car knowing it's the fastest way to the clinic from here. "Gramps can you ask Chloe and Luke to go put Mabel's animals in for her.", I say as he takes her a moment while I hop in the car taking her back in my arms as my Uncle nods going to look for Chloe and Luke while I hit the lever for the car. Before I know it were on the way.

"Hang in there Mabel I got you.", I say to her during the ride while I hold her unconscious form. It seems like hours even though it's only been minutes by the time I reach the church grounds. I gather the farmer and hop out of the cart. I carry her carefully to the clinic adjusting her to the one arm so I can open the door.

As I enter I hear Irene and Anissa gasp.. "Owen what happened to Mabel?", says Anissa as Irene leads me quickly to a bed which I gently lay Mabel down on as she runs to get Jin.

He gets in and starts asking me questions while he checks her vitals and I answer to the best of my ability as he examines her open wounds and bruises while Irene stitches and cleans the wound on her arm.

"Well Owen looks like she has a little bit of a concussion to go with the laceration on her arm.", states Jin. "She should be ok though, I'll have to keep her after she wakes up for 24 hours to monitor her.", he says "But she's gonna have to take it easy when she's out she's not gonna be able to do most of her chores because she can't get her stitches dirty or wet and she's going to be out of it for a few days but that's not the hard part.", he says raising an eyebrow.

"What's the hard part?", I ask "Getting her to comply she's a farmer after all, she's got a lot of farm work to do and taking time off is hard." he answers.

"I'll make sure she takes it easy.", I say as I grab my phone and call my uncle to tell him what's happening and he tells me that until Mabel's back on her feet its my job to keep her out of trouble.

While a now patched and cleaned up Mabel rests I sit by her bed watching her as I stroke her head.

I watch as she slowly stirs. She looks at me confused as she puts a hand to her head when she opens her eyes. "Owen?", she says looking at me. "I'm so glad you woke up, you scared us.", says Jin sternly " what happened to you ."

"I was trying to dodge the mine gas and fell on the floor and it caved.", she says weakly. I swear her eyes give away that she's got a million things going through her mind as she looks like she's thinking hard.

"Well Mabel, you've got a laceration on your arm and a bad hit to the head giving you a concussion so I'm gonna have to keep you hear for 24 hours to observe you and you'll have to take it easy after you go home, no exerting yourself.", Jin says to her firmly.

She slowly sits up and I put a arm behind her and try to help her as her eyes begin to form another billion unspoken questions and thoughts.

"Don't worry Mabel, I talked to my uncle and he's ordered me to help you on the farm until your better.", I say smiling as she nods. "Thank you.", she says looking at me as Irene hands her some pain killers which she pops quickly.

"I'm so tired." she says leaning her head against the wall. "That's the other thin Mabel I can't let you sleep again for the time we're monitoring you. It's just a safety precaution." Dr. Jin says.

I watch her sigh like she's trying to figure things out as my cousin Chloe comes rushing in.

"Ms. Mabel are you ok.", she says hugging Mabel as Mabel they whisper something back and forth. When Mabel pulls away Chloe nods as if understanding something.

Mabel leans back against the wall again. "Now how am I gonna stay awake 24 hours.", she says tiredly.

"Let me take care of that Mabel.", I tell her "I'll be back in a little bit." I say hugging her as I exit the shop. I run home for a few movies and board games and run by the general store and get a ton of junk food.

As I head back to the mine car with my bag Julius stops me. "Hey Owen have you seen Mabel, she said she'd get me some gems today but I'm tired of waiting she's taking to long.", he says as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"She's being kept at the clinic, she got hurt in the mines today so they won't release her for 24 hours and then she's got to take things easy. ", I say looking at him.

"Oh, is she ok. She didn't mutilate her face did she, oh do you know if she got the stones.", he says.

"Frankly Julius I don't care if she got your rocks right now, she's pretty dazed still and I'm just glad she's gonna be ok. Finding her like that in the mine after hearing her scream almost made my heart stop. ", I say as I jump over the side of the car getting in it.

Julius looks at me shocked before hopping in behind me as I pull the lever. Before I know it the car is zooming for the third time I've been in it today. He walks with me babbling about a jewelry piece he's designing and it's hard to stay interested when he talks.

When I asked Mabel earlier I was genuinely interested in how she was doing when we chatted and what she had to say. I love seeing when she gets into talking about her farm in depth as the passion lights up in her eyes, and when she listens to me I can see the genuine interest in her eyes.

But Julius its art this, jewelry that, and I hope Mabel got it. I wish he sounded more concerned about her health though than his broach. He follows me into the clinic and the bell jingles as Irene looks at me relieved. "Oh good, Jin's been making her critic health videos for the school children and I think she's ready to scream.", Irene says smiling and I nod my head. And walk to her room where Mabel is covering her eyes as a person shows a smoking damaged lung while Jin and Anissa look on fascinated.

"Mabel just the woman I wanted to talk to.", shouts Julius from behind me startling the farmer and making her wince. Her head must still hurt. Jin glares at him but he ignores it walking up to her.

"You look a mess, why can't you find a way to keep the dirt of your clothes.", he says looking over her as Jin turns the movie off and I set my bag on the floor by an empty chair as I take a seat close to her while she watches Julius. "What I wanted to know is if you got the stones I asked you for.", he asks Mabel "I really need them."

"No Julius I was looking for them when I fell, I've been here since Owen carried me in unconscious.", she says is a sorry tone.

"Well can you get them tomorrow I need them before the end of the week?", he asks.

"I'm under doctors orders Julius, I'm stuck here for 24 hours and then when I do go home I'm not aloud to even tend my farm this week, let alone lift a hammer mining.", she says looking at him.

"But Mabel", he says whiney and I can see Jin getting annoyed with him. "Julius if your gonna badger my patient I'll have to make you leave Julius.", Jin says glaring at him.

"But she's my friend and I need her help.", he says. "Julius I think Mabel's help is more important than a few rocks.", I say crossing my arms adding my glare to Jin's as I place myself between him and Mabel.

"Julius I can look for the gems again when I'm cleared to go back to work but until then I've got to behave.", she says with her hands now in her lap.

"But Mabel I need to make the broach for Candace's valentine's gift. I need them fast.", he says. "Then pick up a hammer and go get them.", I say starting to lose my cool. He's got to be kidding Mabel's way more important than a stupid broach.

He looks up at me startled by my change in tone. "Julius until you can behave I want you out of my clinic and away from my patient.", Jin says grabbing Julius's collar dragging him out sputtering.

"Don't worry about him Mabel he'll get over it.", I say looking back at her seeing her sad expression.

Mabel's p.o.v.

I felt bad about not getting the stones for Julius, but my head felt sensitive and I knew from talking to Chloe after Owen left he was put in charge of keeping me out of trouble until I'm cleared to go back to work and helping me out. And to top it off he was sweet enough to come back and take the time to keep me from going to sleep. We spent most of the time playing cards and or board games.

He'd also brought Junk food so we'd be to sugared to sleep easy. Chloe said she'd find Finn and tell him what happened since being a child she'd be able to see him and let him know I'm here with Owen.

I was glad Owen was here with me, if he hadn't found me I might still be stuck in the mines.

I looked up at him from my cards as he concentrated on his.

After a few more hours we were playing UNO and we'd taken turns winning. I was so relieved when the 24 hours was up, but I was tired. My friend Kathy had been kind enough to bring us more food while we were here and updated us on the latest with her boyfriend Luke. (Sorry Luke and Selena fans just can't see it.)

Owen had decided to walk me back to my house and he watched me intently as we walked. It was kind of sweet the way he hovered over me protectively as we walked. When we finally got to my place he waited for me to get my door opened.

I turn to face him before I go in. "Thank you for everything Owen, I don't know what I'd do without you.", I say hugging him as he hugs back.

"Your very welcome Mabel, I'm just glad your ok.", he says by my ear. "I'll see you in the morning so you won't have to worry about the farm." I smile he's always around when I need him. I wave good bye as he leaves and go into my little house shutting the door where I'm greeted by a very hyper Finn.

"Oh my gosh Mabel, Chloe told me what happened I'm so glad your ok.", he shouts hugging me. "Thanks Finn, I'm gonna go sleep now, can you keep the TV low when you watch Sprite Rangers?", I ask crawling into my bed.

"I'm so glad Owen was able to help you Molly, and is still going too, but it's gonna be weird having him here during the day time.", Finn says. "Ya it will, but it's kind of nice to have someone to lean on when I need it. I wonder how many people already have that and take it for granted. I didn't have that till I moved here and this is something tangible I can get help with. " I say "It's not like anyone can help me with reviving the tree.", I say flopping on my bed snuggling under the sheets letting sleep claim me.

In the morning I wake up dragging my but out of the bed. I flip on the radio and make a mug of tea before I pour my cheerios. I grab a note pad and out of habit I start my to do list even though I won't be able to have someone else do all of it. Finn sits across from me eating his Trix, while we discuss the list.

"Ok I have the strawberrys to harvest and turn into jam today, Finn can you get the wild berries and herbs today?", I ask looking up. "Sure Mabel.", he says smiling "anything for you." and I smile back

"Ok then I have to have the weeds pulled and there tomatoes to harvest, and everything needs a quick watering. Hmm do you think the flowers could use a little more fertilizer I could call in an order.", I look up at Finn as he looks thoughtful a moment.

"Yea that would be a good idea and then maybe we can get some honey again.", he says smiling and I smile back.

"Ok then I'll call an order on that, hmm I filled the fodder and feed yesterday, sheep is sheared, so the got to milk the cows and brush them, and make and send out the cheese, then got to get and make mayo with the eggs." I say

"What about expanding the coup so we can get silk worms.", he asks. "That would be a good idea but I wanna hold off on that till I can handle it on my own fully again, but I'd also thought I should start planning to fix the mill.", I say pulling out my long term list.

"Yea I can see that, your not gonna know what to do with yourself with Owen coming to do your chores for you today and not being clear to do anything else.", he says as I add the mill and house expansion to the long term.

"Hey Finn can you peek in the tool box and see how much gold ore I have is it enough for a few upgrades yet.", I say as he flies over popping it open.

"Well we got 5 ore but you know the odds of them all being bars so we should get some more ore before we get it refined.", he says and I nod.

"You know with all these expansions it'd be nice to get the house fixed up, but with all this work to get ready to ring all the bells at once my house keeps getting shoved off. Shoot look at our porch the boards are rotting out.", I say as he nods. "Oh well it's not like we have any family to worry over getting hurt it's just us here, and saving the island comes first. Ugg the bell ringing Finn, this being injured business is putting me behind shedule, I was hoping to climb to the top of the mountain on the first. If I'm gonna do that I have to bust my but." I say putting my head in my hands.

"Relax Mabel you can only do so much, and you got hurt so you need to look after your health so you can do what's asked of you.", he says coming around and hugging me. "Thanks Finn, well I better call in the order before Owen gets here." I say getting up and cleaning our dishes before going to make my call to Taylor's.


	3. Time with Owen

Owen's p.o.v.

I was feeling nervous and I don't know why, I was just helping Mabel. I had eaten hearty so I'd have a lot of energy and was walking up to her house, were I saw her talking to Taylor as he delivered what looked like some fertilizer. "Hey Mabel, Hey Taylor I shout.", waving with a smile and I'm met by Mabel's smile and a wave back.

I suddenly felt lighter this is the earliest I've gotten to see Mabel in the day before. She looks so cute in her work clothes, currently clean instead of already dirty which is how I see her a lot. Not that I mind Mabel looks cute in dirt and I know she works hard.

She runs up to me and I hug her lifting her up as she giggles. "Owen so glad to see you.", she says as I brush some of the hair away from her face. "Well boss what's on the agenda today?", I ask with a wink and hold back a chuckle as she blushes. "Well we need to see to the animals first so they can be let outside." she says as Taylor waves good bye.

"Well lead the way.", I say smiling and she chuckles. We enter the coup and I watch her face light up as she shows me what needs done. I watch as her eyes light up with passion as she introduces her birds all by name with affection. I wonder if anyone else has seen her eyes light like that with the passion she has now.

Before we know it the birds are done and we're in the barn and I'm realizing quickly how much work she puts in daily just here. She talks to me and chats merrily with her livestock while I feed, milk and brush each one for her and like the birds you can feel the animal affection for her. I follow her out to the fields as she rings the bell letting the animals out.

Then it's time for the field that needs work, and I realize she understated what she did here a lot, some trees was actually a new orchard started and some rows planted was like a lot more. But out here she was in her element and her passion in her eyes made her radiant in her own way. By lunch we were mostly done and just needed to process a few crops. She led me inside and I took a seat and took in how small her house was. I noticed her case of books as she was pulling sandwich stuff out of the fridge placing it on the table and a jug of milk.

"Did you need help in there Mabel?", I ask and she smiles. "Naw I got it.", she says. I look up and spot where the roof needs fixing because the sun shines through the holes and realize the rest of the farm is in better shape than her home.

She finally sits down and we assemble our sandwiches, as I quietly study a house that now that I study it from both sides I realize it's seen better days. But her fields and buildings were pristine.

"So Mabel, how's the farm been?", I ask wondering about the house as she smiles at me. "It's been well actually things are picking up quick thankfully and I hope to have the Honeydew's ready in time to enter them in the crop contest in the fall.", she says happily.

"I think I just realized how small your house is.", I say and she chuckles. "Yah all things in due time, it seemed when I moved in there was always something more important that needed to be done then fix the house up.", she says "It just seems like something always comes up that takes precedence."

"Like what?", I ask curiously as some how the T.V. pops on out of nowhere when she bites her lip. "How'd that happen?", I ask as she gets up and turns it off quick.

"Who knows maybe the remote batteries need to be replaced.", she says smiling. When I turn around I notice a bunch of berries and herbs litter the counter top that weren't there before.

And I can't figure out where they came from. Then I look at the table and notice as Mabel returns some of the cheese has vanished from the table. Mabel doesn't appear to notice either thing.

Mabel just smiled at me and tilted her head and I decided for now this strange stuff wasn't important, after all strange stuff always happens around Mabel.

But when she smiles at me like that nothing else exists but Mabel.

Mabel's p.o.v.

I was so glad Finn came in when he did, he was able to distract Owen from the question by turning on the T.V.

We spent the rest of the afternoon processing the produce that needed processing and then put it in the shipping bin. We were now eating supper, and I'd made Omelet Rice.

Finn was eating out of the pot what was left in there while me and Owen sat eating at the table again.

My house phone suddenly rang, so I excused myself to get it.

"Hello Tara farm, how can I help you.", I ask cheerfully.. "Mabel.", comes a familiar voice. "You must be mistaken there's no one by that name here.", I say not missing a beat.

"Oh no I know it's you Mabel, now talk to me.", the voice says. "Nope your mistaken, try another number." I say less cheerful this time.

"Come on Mabel you're my sister it's your job to take care of me, and I have Andy here too.", he says as I hang up.

"Who was that?", Owen says. "Just some wrong number that couldn't take no for an answer.", I say taking a bite. "He looks at me like he's unsure if he believes me but doesn't question it.

"So Mabel what made you decide to move to Castinet in the first place?", he asks taking another bite.

I look at him and Finn whose now sitting on him.

"Well I guess that's a long story, um I guess the cliff notes is I needed a change of pace, and I wanted to start over.", I say.

"It couldn't of been too bad.", he says as I think about it. "Any siblings.", he asks. "Yea one brother, a little older than me." I say "His name is Jason."

"What about boyfriends?", I used to date his best friend Andy. I say looking down at my plate a minute.

"you never talk about before you came here.", he says.

"I don't want to think about it, I left if behind in the past.", I say as I rub my arms a moment feeling my mood sour.

"I used to think my big brother would always look out for me, he encouraged me to date Andy, but I was just a means to an end to them.", I say looking up as Owen reaches a hand over and places it on my hand comfortingly as Finn flies over and hugs my arm. "I should of know when he and my brother started smacking me around."

"I left because as soon as my parents passed My brother was unhappy that he had to share the farm, he and Andy tied me to a chair after beating me up so it would look like a robbery then they set our home on fire with me inside.", I say looking up.

As I let that sit and I saw concern and compassion in Owen's eyes not the pity I was afraid of.

"I managed to escape the fire and I ran and never turned back.", I say as he moves around the table pulling me to him.

"Mabel, I never knew" he says as Finn hugs me sympathetically . "It's ok it's not exactly advertised.", I say as he keeps me in his arms. I let Owen comfort me knowing I just laid down a shocker on him.

He rubs my back as I listen to his heartbeat.

Finn's p.o.v.

I watch as Owen holds Mabel, I'm so glad he's here. She trusts him enough to tell him anything he asks. Mabel always says he gives great hugs. And then I notice something I hadn't noticed before.

Owen's not just crushing on Mabel, he's falling for her just as she is for him. If this keeps up soon he'll be able to see me because of there closeness increasing without me having to let him.

I don't mind some day I'll have to leave her and I don't want her to be a lone again. They hang out a lot and were fast friends.

I watch as he kisses Mabel's head. "He always knows what she needs instinctively like they were made for each other.

Then rest of Mabel's time on restriction he comes to help her daily and daily she has that smile that's his smile.

That call spooked Mabel but she didn't say why. When I first met her she was broken hearted and alone, but she had so much love in her hear and she saw me which made her the pure heart. She's worked tirelessly to ring the bells to save the Harvest Tree.

After the restriction time is done I can sense her disappointment, she really enjoyed having him over more. And after I could sense him missing her. Mabel eventually told me it was her brother and Andy who called and after that they called a lot. I'd sit there and worry as the two would shout threats over the phone.

I watched as Mabel worked again and eventually she hit the title so she could climb the mountain. And boy were we excited.


	4. On the run

Mabel.p.o.v.

What a rainy day and I'm set to climb the mountain today and my farms ready and my bag is set. I Open the door to meet a familiar blond with green eyes and a brunette man similar to me.

"Jason, Andy, Why are you here?", I say betraying no emotion as Finn looked worried. "I heard my sister was having some success and me and Andy thought we deserved to share in it.", he says coldly.

"Sadly you house looks like crap but you can always stay in the barn.", says Andy. "Get off my property.", I say icy. "Jason picks me up by the throat and slams me into the door upsetting Finn. "What's yours is mine sis.", he says as I knee him in the groin making him drop me and I scramble as Andy tries to grab me. I start running toward Garmon despite the rain making the road and bridge slippery. I run as fast as I can with Finn following close as I reach the bridge.

I start to run across and fall on the mud as I get across but scramble up running towards the mines hoping to lose them in there. I enter the shaft seeing Chloe I yell "Chloe hide quick." I say as Finn flies to her telling her to hide as I pull my hammer and begin the assent up the mountain with my brother and ex on my heals.

Owen's p.o.v.

I was missing Mabel today and wondered if she could use my help today when I'd heard a yelp outside and watched her bolting into the mines. When I caught a look at her face as she ran by in a hurry she looked upset. I went into my toolbox and grabbed my hammer intending to follow her, not stalkerish, but just to see if she's ok. When I reached the mine I spotted Chloe coming out of hiding as a sparkly thing chased up the mine.

"Chloe why are you hiding?", I ask as she runs to me. "She told me to, and then some men were following her in. Oh Owen I've never seen them before but they were yelling mean things to her.", she says upset.

"Well head back to the house I'll go check on and make sure she's ok." I say heading up the shaft as the sparkle stops in front of me. It suddenly turns into an elf.

"Owen thank goodness your hear, Mabel's supposed to climb the mountain today but if those guys get her she'll get hurt.", says a little orange guy.

"what are you I know I'm not drinking .", I say watching it. "I'm Mabel's guardian sprite Finn.", he says "Now come on do you want them to get her or not." he says flying towards the stairs and I follow.

"What's happening and why's she got to climb the mountain?", I ask as I follow the sprite.

Her brother and Andy found her, now she's trying to lose them and finish her mission.

I feel an anger when I remember what Mabel told me they did to her in the past.

"I should tell you Owen I read there hearts and if Andy gets her it won't be pretty.", he says .

"And the mountain thing.", I ask. "It's Mabel's job to ring all the bells at once on the mountain top or the tree will die and so will the island. She rang them all once now she has to climb the mountain and ring them all at the same time before noon.", he says as I chase them. And then more pieces fall in place like those haunted looks leaving the spring.

She's been trying to save a tree and an island on top of everything, alone. "She'd had a big burden on her shoulders and most likely didn't tell anyone because she didn't think anyone would believe her.

I headed up as fast as I could as the sprite went with me. "So out of curiosity why can I suddenly see you now?", I ask. "Well if Mabel's the pure heart which is why she got the task , and in order for me to be seen by that would have to mean on some level that you guys love each other.", says the sprite.

"Wait Mabel loves me, how do you know?", I ask coming to a stop. "I can read hearts as can the wizard.", he says. I go back to running the revelation running through my head.


	5. Bells, rescues, confessions

Mabel's p.o.v.

I hurried up the shafts quickly hoping Finn caught up soon. My brother and ex were getting closer and had reached my floor but I fell and hurt my ankle. I had 3 more floors to go and got up scrambling for the next floor only to have my good foot grabbed as I fell down the steps.

I look up to see my brother and Andy grinning. "Go away, I don't have time for you guys.", I say before Andy steps on my hurt ankle making me yelp.

"You know how much I hate running and work, were gonna sell this sorry excuse for a farm of yours and then we're gonna put you back to work back home so you can bring us some real money.", says Andy lifting my face by my chin. "Jason you don't wanna see me make this pig squeal so I suggest you close your eyes he says grabbing my arms as he begins trying to force himself on me as I try to wrestle him off me.

"Forget it Andy, I'm not some floozy.", I shout as he rips at my shirt and punching at me when I hear a thud followed by a growl and suddenly Andy is lifted of me like a rag doll and thrown away from me.

"Owen!", I exclaim as suddenly the big man is between me and my passed out brother and ex.

"Keep your hands off her.", Owen says in a tone that makes Andy cringe. "Hey dude I just wanted a toss you can have a turn.", Andy says making Owen's face red in anger something rarely seen.

"Mabel's to good for the likes of you.", says Owen Finn is now sitting by me and I can feel the cold air due to my torn shirt.

Owen's p.o.v.

When I got closer to Mabel I could hear her cries of pain, when I saw that guy on her when I got to the floor they were on while he brother laughed at her trying to defend herself. I felt anger swell up in me, and I couldn't stand what I was seeing as he ripped at Mabel's shirt. I started but punching her brother so hard he dropped passed out. When I got to the other he'd been hitting her and was putting his hand up her skirt as he tried to restrain her. I growl as I lift Andy up like a rag doll and throw him off her.

"Owen!", she shouts shocked and relieved as I put my body between them and her. "Keep your hands off her!", I shout as the other guy looks a little pale. "Hey dude I just wanted a toss you can have a turn.", he says making my blood boil.

"Mabel's to good for the likes of you.", I say coldly. "I've never killed a man before but you lay another hand on her and there'll be a first." anger filling me. I could hear these creeps a whole floor down, and they were gonna try and Mabel away.

Shortly behind me I hear Calvin and Luke, "Chloe got us and said you may need some help.", Calvin says pointing a gun at said men as Luke held his axe staring evilly at the two.

Behind him stand Dale and Ramsey also holding tools like weapons. The two cowards apparently preferred picking on people when they had the upper hand so they surrendered and Dale tied them both up.

I turned back to Mabel, who despite being battered was staring as the elf thing was whispering to her.

I shoed the others away saying I'd make sure to bring her by the clinic when she calmed down.

I kneeled next to where she sat and draped my coat over her since her shirt is ripped.

"Thank you so much Owen.", she says hugging me suddenly and I hold her back.

"I'd do anything for you Mabel, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.", I say burying my face in her hair. "Are you badly hurt?"

"I hurt my ankle, but I have to finish the climb and reach the top.", she says concerned looking.

"I know your sprite told me.", I say as her eyes widen. "You've taken on the burden this entire time for the whole island. This time I'll carry you ."

I say lifting her up as she wraps to arms around my neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you.", she says as I chuckle

I carry her up the next three floors and out to the summit where a throne is and 5 sprites sit.

"Owen, you need to put me down now.", she says as I comply when a green haired lady approaches and leads her too a spot instructing me to wait.

I watch Mabel bow her head as the red sprite talks then I hear the red bell start to ring, then it goes through all the sprite colors and I can feel the song of the bells in my heart as there's a flash and a long haired man appears. He looks at the lady and Mabel and they speak and at that there's a flash and everyone's gone. I decide to wait and after hours the long haired man reappears.

"I teleported the woman home.", he says glaring at me as I nod and begin my descent. When I reach the bottom I decide to go to Mabel's and take her to the clinic. On the way to her place it's like the happy mood is everywhere and nature's strengthened quite a lot.

When I reached her farm she was sitting there staring out at the ocean sitting on her fence, my coat still wrapped around her only now changed into some clean clothes watching the waves.

"Mabel.", I call and she turns her face to me smiling a soft look in her eyes. "Owen!", she calls happily as I hurry to her and lift her off the fence spinning her.

"Mabel, You did it you saved the island.", I say hugging her. "No Owen, we did. I'd of never made it to the top if you hadn't saved me and then help me to the top.", she says hugging me back.

"Then can I claim the reward.", I say smirking as she looks puzzled as I suddenly feel bold.

"Reward.", she asks and at that I crash my lips to hers and I can feel her melt into me.

"Mabel, I think I love you .", I say when we pull apart for air as she looks up at me.

"Owen, I love you too.", she says kissing me again as I hold her tight.


	6. Proposal and a new mission

Mabel's p.o.v.

After Owen's confession and mine that day he carried me to the clinic as people went crazy about the bells music and how things sprung back to life because of it. I was again told to take it easy and my attackers were thrown off the island.

And like last time I was hurt and on restriction Owen came over every day to help, but this time he'd call me constantly to check on my safety after he left at night.

I heard a knock on my door this morning and opened it to the Harvest King.

"Yes Milord, how might I help you today.", I ask respectfully.

"I need you to come to the top of the mountain and speak with me today alone. ", He says and disappears.

"Awe come on I'm limping here.", I shout at the smoke as Finn giggles.

"Finn can you get Fiona my horse out, the climbs gonna be bad enough. ", I say feeling grumpy cause it's the crop festival today.

"I have to go now so I don't miss the festival.", at that he quickly leaves and my horse comes out.

I pull myself up, after grabbing my hammer and some food.

"Maybe it's good news.", Finn says.

"I hope.", I say as I take off for the Garmon mine and my long climb.

Upon arriving everyone is still asleep, and since Owen had come by and helped earlier I wasn't worried about undone chores.

"The mine's so empty today.", Finn says.

"It's cause of the festival.", I say walking into the cave as I head up. It takes me quite some time to get to the top, longer cause of the hurt ankle.

When I reach the top I approach the Harvest King.

"I need someone pure of heart to help me with a problem.", he says " and save another island."

"But Mabel's the pure heart.', Finn asks excused.

"No, her time has come, I need to find the new pure heart.", He says. "I'm going to activate the ruins so when you find them you can bring them to me."

If I'm not the pure heart then who is.

After leaving the Mountain top I stop at the Harvest spring.

"Sephia, whose the new pure heart.", I ask as her eyes widen.

"Why you were, but if the King says your not anymore I don't know who it could be. ", she says.

"This is indeed a puzzle, mull it over and maybe in time the answer will come to us."

At this I don't know what to think. I just saved one island now to save another I had to find a new pure heart.

"Don't worry Mabel it'll come to you.", Finn says

.Owen's pov.

I was looking forward to seeing Mabel at the crop festival, so after I helped her early I went home to change and clean up. As I headed by the spring I saw Mabel exiting it, and it was that look she used to get every time a bell rang, or any other time she went to the spring like the world was on her shoulder.

And she was covered in dirt, with that little sprite guy over her head as she walked her horse, with a limp which reminded me she was supposed to be taking it easy.

"Mabel, you shouldn't be on that foot so much.", I say as I approach her and she looks ready to cry.

"She didn't have a choice, the Harvest King ordered her to the mountain top to talk to her alone.", Finn says "He doesn't take no and is very impatient."

Well that explains why she's dirty. "Well then I'll help you home so you can change for the festival.", I say lifting her and setting her on the horse which I hop on behind her. She leans into me and I feel myself blushing.

"Mabel, talk to me why are you so upset.", I say as we reach her place.

"I'm not enough anymore Owen, I saved this whole island , but some how I'm not a pure heart anymore and If I don't find a replacement another island will suffer. I don't know what I did wrong even.", she says.

"It'll probably be a lot of years Mabel, you have time to find the pure heart.", Finn says.

She looked so lost, like the weight of the world was on her.

"Mabel, you've given so much to help and save this island, I don't see why your not the pure heart anymore.

And I don't think it's right that an extreme mission like saving this island alone and now another island's weights been laid on your shoulders alone.", I say

"But Owen.", she says. "No it's to much for one person. I want you safe and healthy Mabel. So please let me help, give me some of the burdens. When you can't walk, I wanna carry you , when your in trouble I want your back." , I say as she turns to face me.

Mabel's p.o.v.

I listen to Owen with bated breath as he gets down looking up at me.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore Mabel, and I want to see your smile all the time and I don't wanna let you go.", He says his eyes filled with determination. "Mabel, marry me…", he says at which my heart bursts.

"Yes! Owen omigosh yes!", I say as he pulls me off the horse into his arms and kisses me deeply forgetting I'm covered in dirt.

After which I change quick and we ride to the crop festival together, and surprising I win all three crops. and I feel like I'm glowing from the mixed emotions.


	7. Wedding and new news

The day after the crop festival me and Owen set the wedding date at town hall, and the next two days went in a blur as I upgraded my house, and prepared.

On the day of the wedding my hair was up with flowers in it, and I had on a Lacy white dress. At the end of the aisle stood my handsome groom and best friend, Owen. He was decked out in a brown tuxedo as he held his hand out for mine. Our eyes stayed locked as we took our vows, until it was time to kiss.

Before we knew it, I was on a boat with Owen headed to Toucan Island, for our honeymoon.

It was beautiful, and Owen had got Renee and Anissa to watch my farm because he wanted me to relax for a change, as he put it.

The beaches were beautiful and that night we watched the sunset on a secluded spot, and then enjoyed the stars with sweet kisses that turned passionate as he made love to me on the beach for our first time.

Sadly all good things must come to an end including Honeymoons and we had to return home eventually, and into a new routine. Each morning Owen made me lunch, and he'd help around the house then we'd go to work. Unless he was off, then he helped me around the farm so I could get done early.

He's so sweet and caring, passionate and doting as a husband. I'm really blessed.

But soon I started to feel off, I didn't know why. Like something was different with my body. Then my energy started to drain. It came to the point where I Owen came home and found me sleeping in the field a few times asleep.

He seemed to think it was cute, but he was concerned. So he dragged me to the clinic where checked me out and ran some blood tests.

I was sitting in the waiting room resting my head on Owen when the Doctor came out with the results.

"So Doc, what's wrong with her. Is it serious?", Owen asks with concern.

"Nothings wrong with her, her body's just tired it's doing more work than usual.", he starts.

We both look at him confused as he pushes his glasses up his nose, "Your pregnant Mabel congratulations."

We both got wide eyed, then Owen jumps up scooping me up and spinning me around.

"That's fantastic!", he shouts happily before sitting me down and crashing his lips on mine.

"So for now you'll have to take it easy Mabel. Don't over do it. It's quite common to be fatigued.", the doctor says as he begins a series of instructions on what I should and shouldn't be doing.

I was still blown away by the news as my hand rested on my stomach, where now mine and Owen's child grow.


End file.
